The Prince and I
by PimpKuja
Summary: Larsa and Vaan decide to run to Rozarria to live freely in love, but the past always catches up with you. Will Vaan's love for Larsa withstand his dark and painful past, or will their fear of each others rejection be the wedge that drives them apart?
1. Memories

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

_It's been a while since we've been together... I don't know why, but something about that kid seemed so inviting to me. Perhaps it was the fact that our lives were very similar. We'd both been alone most of our lives, and had never actually had a place to call home. To grow up without a family, without any friends… no one seemed to understand the pain I had been through in my life. No one, that is, except Larsa. But why? This one detail… this one little fact that eludes me is driving me completely insane. It had been days now, since we met at the Lhusu Mines. Larsa seemed indifferent towards me at first, but every so often, I managed to catch a glimpse of despair and passion in Larsa's eyes. What could it have meant? Why had Larsa bothered to save Penelo? Was it because he was a good person at heart? Or was there a deeper meaning, a different reason for Larsa's actions? I've never had to think so hard about something in my life. I lived for the day. Everything I did was spontaneous and done for the thrill, never thinking of the consequences. But I still can't figure out just what was on this little kid's mind. He's just a kid! Is it really that hard to figure him out? I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore… not after the way Larsa looked at me… the way he blushed whenever I got close to him. I just can't stop thinking about his eyes, about his voice, his touch… What's wrong with me? _

Vaan didn't know what was going on with him. This feeling made him uneasy, and from his confusion stemmed anger. Or so Vaan thought. Vaan knew exactly what he was feeling, but he refused to acknowledge this emotion he had never felt before. He was scared, and it was all because of him… because of little Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, future emperor of Archadia.

The first time they met, Larsa seemed to be most attached to Vaan. This perhaps, because Balthier and Basch had a rough and tumble appearance, and Fran didn't acknowledge his presence.

"You're on your way to the mines?" a young boy nearby asked in a shy, yet domineering voice.

We all turned to see who was beckoning us, but it was his eyes and mine that met, and would not part. "Then please, allow me to accompany you." he said, jumping from the railing, and striding towards us. "I've an errand to attend to there," he said as he made his way towards Balthier and Basch, maybe because he was too afraid to approach me.

"What manner of errand?" Basch asked, starring at him intensely.

He gave me a provocative smirk and moved in closer me saying something like, "What errand? I might ask the same of you." But I wouldn't remember exactly. I was too busy just staring at him. I was well aware it was rood, but still, there was just something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. I managed to snap out of my daze just as Balthier spoke up and said, "Right, come on then."

"What?" I stammered rudely, surprised that he's heed to this kid's demands just like that.

"Excellent." the kid said, glancing once again in my direction and smiling. That smile… I remember it well. For some reason, it inspired warmth in me.

Balthier held his hands on his hips and said, "Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you. Should be less trouble that way."

"For us both." the kid said, shifting his attention from me to the many guards roaming about Bhujerba.

I looked at him and gathered the courage to ask, "So what's your name?" I crossed my arms, trying to play it cool, even though I just had to know who this guy was. He turned to back to me and seemed to position his eyes on my face. He nervously began to stammer, "Oh, I…" He looked nervous as he continued staring but managed to say, "I'm Lamont." Still trying to act cool and collected, I said, giving him a slight wink, "Don't worry. I don't know what's in that mine Lamont, but you're in good hands." I smiled as I saw his eyes sparkle slightly, and walked over to him, placing my hand on his shoulder and said stupidly, "Right Basch?"

_My companions looked at me like I was an idiot. We we're trying to be incognito, and I just totally blew it. I'm not sure what went through Larsa's head just then, but he didn't seem to care who we were, or even know who we for that matter. Did I get lucky that time, or was it something else…? _

_We went through the mines, fighting our way through the stench, the bats, and the undead corpses. Halfway through, Lamont seemed to be losing his composure. I asked him what was wrong once everyone else left the room we were in. He looked at me, trying ever so hard to hide his weaknesses from me. "Vaan… I ...," was all he could say in this state._

_Lamont seemed very nervous, but managed to reassure me he was fine. I put my arm around him in an attempt to comfort him, and I could feel his body temperature rise as I did. I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment, and I don't think I can explain it. But now, here in Jahara, I would do anything to feel that way again. How could I have let some punk kid have so deep an effect on me? _

_We went deeper into the mines, eventually running for our lives from a vicious head hunter named Ba'Gamman. Lamont, terrified of the menacing Baanga, ran off far ahead of me. Try as I might, I couldn't catch up to him, but I would swear on my life I heard him call my name as we neared the exit. He and I made it back to the exit first, and he gave me a hug, his eyes producing tears from the fear he felt. I didn't know what to do. I was motionless and turning redder by the second. His last words were "I'll see you again very soon…"_

_After that, he ran into Bhujerba, where the Marquis and a Judge Magister halted his advance. They addressed him as Lord Larsa, and at that moment I immediately knew who he was. But why did he lie to me? Sure, to keep your name a secret when you're a prince is understandable, but… I just don't know how I should feel, or what exactly it was I felt that day. _

Vaan was tired of wondering. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He and his party were headed toward Jahara, but all Vaan wanted to do was run across the globe to Archades, to confront this boy who made him feel this way. Fran's voice broke his concentration.

"We have arrived. Jahara, Land of the Garif. If anyone knows how to wield the nethecite, it will be them," she said to Princess Ashe. The group inquired with the war-chief of the village, and managed to get Ashelia an audience with the Garif Great-chief. The chief couldn't help them harness the stones power. Their efforts seemed at this point hopeless. Then, Vaan heard a familiar voice beckon the group from behind them. It was Larsa.

Vaan broke into a cold sweat. He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, and the anxiety he felt as he witnessed Larsa speak to Ashe and not pay so much as a second glance his way killed him.

_Was this what I wanted? Here he is in front of me, and I can't move again. Why?! What is it about his that's so special/? What is this power he has over me? Why is he ignoring me?!_

Vaan was too wrapped up in his thoughts to fully pay attention to Larsa and Ashe's conversation. All he could make out was that their next destination was sacred Mt. Bur-Omisace, past the Golmore Jungle and the Parmina Rift. Such a long journey would give him time to think, and to act. But what was he to do?

_I have all this time now, but just how am I supposed to go about approaching him? What do I say? Why am I even going to approach him? It doesn't matter. I have to do something. Having this… Feeling this way for so long without knowing what's going on is tearing me up inside. I know! I'll go up to him tonight, as everyone is sleeping. If we're alone, it'll be easier to do… whatever it is I'm gonna do. _

Larsa approached Vaan, taking his hand and stroking it gently. "So we meet again Vaan. I told you we would. I've something to talk to you about. Would you mind meeting me at the entrance to the village later this evening?"

Vaan was in shock, yet he managed to get the words out of his mouth before the silence between them became any more unbearable. "Sure Larsa. I'll meet you there in a little while."

"I'll be waiting…"


	2. The Feelings We Share

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 2: The Feelings We Share**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

_Larsa wanted to talk to me. What could he have to say? I don't really know him well enough to assume anything. What if he's calling me to push me away? What if the feelings he showed back at Lhusu were just a way to cover up the disgust he feels being around a commoner like me. And to think, I thought we were the same. I guess I was wrong. Or maybe I wasn't. Who knows?_

Vaan once again began thinking as time went by since Larsa told him to meet him later. First ten minutes, then twenty. Vaan was very anxious, still oblivious to how either of them felt. After an hour's time, and once everyone else was asleep, Vaan left the tent he was staying in and made his way towards the Ozmone Plains. He crossed the bridge out of town, and looked around. The chocobo stables were empty, and the village guards were doing their rounds in the outskirts of Jahara. Vaan didn't see anyone here. He thought to himself, _maybe Larsa isn't coming? Was he serious? Was I daydreaming when he was talking to me? _Vaan was about to turn back when he heard a voice from behind the gate crystal nearby.

"You're here… I was wondering if you'd show up at all…" the voice said as it got closer. It was Larsa, the moon's brilliant silhouette reflecting off his pale white skin.

"You asked me to come, didn't you?" Vaan said in a voice so calm, it surprised even him.

"I did. Vaan… how do you feel right now?" Larsa asked him, breaking eye contact and staring up at the starlit sky.

Vaan didn't understand this question. He didn't really have an answer, because he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling, or even if it was a feeling. He looked at the ground, playing in the dirt with his boot, trying to figure out how to reply. Larsa turned to see him looking down, letting out a small chuckle. He was smiling, and Vaan couldn't understand why.

"Are you angry at me? Or perhaps something else? It's ok if you don't know. I myself don't know exactly how I feel." Larsa seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes wandered throughout the sky. "Whenever I don't know what to do, I look at the moon… at the stars… wondering how such beauty can exist in a world as chaotic as ours. I find comfort in the thought that, regardless of what my people do, the stars will always be there, eternally shining, never changing… at peace."

Vaan didn't really understand what Larsa was going on about. He was being very cryptic, but Vaan could see that his words had a greater purpose behind them.

"I have wanted to be at peace, inside, for what seems to be forever. It wasn't until I met you that I actually felt that way. Vaan… how did you feel when we first met?" Larsa asked, growing ever closer to Vaan.

_What to say? Do I say how I feel? Why am I so afraid? What exactly was it that I felt?_

Vaan seemed reluctant to answer. Larsa's facial expression slowly began to sadden as the two spent more time in silence.

"You hate me... don't you?" Larsa finally whispered, his voice seemingly breaking.

"No… I mean… kinda… but I don't … I… I don't know how I feel. Its so many things, I just can't explain it." Vaan finally said in his childish voice.

Larsa stared at him with his piercing eyes, as if looking deeper than just the physical, and into the emotional. His sadness began to fade, and a look of relief overtook the boy.

Vaan was blushing furiously, trying not to look directly at Larsa, for fear of meeting with disapproving eyes. Larsa saw this and walked up to Vaan. He raised Vaan's head with his hand so that heir eyes met. Larsa's eyes brought Vaan a comforting feeling, the likes of which he'd never known before today. Vaan wanted to get closer… close enough to feel what Larsa was feeling at that moment, but he still couldn't understand why. Larsa seemed pleased with Vaan's confused expression.

"I don't know how I feel about you either Vaan," Larsa said as he let go of Vaan's chin and stood next to him, facing the opposite direction he was. "Ever since that day at Lhusu, I've been unable to get my mind off you. I didn't know whether to be grateful to you, to be angry at you, to draw you near or push you away, or even if I wanted to see you again. But I see now that the only way to understand these feelings we have, is to fully explore them. Don't you agree?" He had on the same smile as the day they met… that smile that Vaan wanted so much to think was for him.

"What do you suppose we do? We can't just leave, can we? What about Ashe, and Penelo? What about Dalmasca?" Vaan said, thinking not of the consequences of his words.

"Penelo…" Larsa said as he looked down, his smile receding into the sadness which had again overtaken his face. "Penelo is… just your friend…?" Larsa asked, his voice once again seeming to suggest imminent tears.

"Penelo is actually more like my sister," Vaan said, trying to cheer Larsa up. "We grew up together, but that's about it. She's like a sibling, nothing more."

Larsa's eyes had already begun to water, and Vaan just couldn't understand why.

_What did I say to upset him like that? Does he have something against Penelo? But then why save her like he did? I just don't understand this boy. _

"If I asked you to make a choice… right here and now, would you choose to follow me and find out why we feel like this? Or would you stay here in the safety of your friends, and Penelo?" he said to Vaan.

"I… I don't know what to say… A decision like that isn't easy." Vaan replied.

"Vaan? Why do you journey with the princess and her entourage? What is it you wish to find?" Larsa asked strangely forcefully.

"The truth is… well, the truth is, it all happened by accident. We we're only supposed to rescue Penelo and then go our separate ways. But then… I met someone…"

Larsa's eyes immediately met Vaan, shining ever more brightly as he continued to speak.

"This person told me that we would meet again soon. I wanted to see him again, very badly. If you were to ask me why, I couldn't tell you. I still don't know myself. But what I did know was that I wouldn't see him again if I went back and hid in Rabanastre. So I decided to stay with them. I hoped and prayed that if I did go with them, we would meet again, just as he promised." Vaan said, looking directly in front of him instead of to his side where Larsa was passionately staring at him.

_Did I just say that? Is that how I feel? Everything seems… so much clearer now… Could it be because Larsa is so close to me? Maybe… I should just run away with Larsa. I want to know what this overwhelming feeling really is._

Larsa interrupted Vaan's train of thought. "Who was it that you met? Will you tell me who this man is that made you journey so far from home just for another chance to see him?" he asked as if he really didn't know who Vaan was talking about.

Vaan finally got the courage to look Larsa in the eye. They appeared to be glowing darkly, seductively in the still of night.

"Silly. It was you. I did this… all for you…" Vaan said, coming to a startling realization.

_I did all that I did… just for another chance to see Larsa… Why do I feel this way? It's like my heart's fallen into my stomach. I feel sick, my knees are weakening, and it's getting harder to breathe… but… I like this feeling… What's wrong with me? Why does Larsa make me feel… anything!? _

"Come with me then," Larsa asked Vaan in a delicately soft and warm voice that made shivers go up his spine.

A/N: Hi guys! I really hope you're enoying these stories I'm working so hard to write. But I need you're imput, so review more to let me know how I'm doing, and whether or not I should even keep posting. (Don't worry, I'll post even if you all hate it)

From Your Pimp Kuja


	3. A New Beginning

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 3: A New Beginning **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Vaan didn't know what to say to Larsa's request. Should he stay or should he go? His entire world seemed to be crashing down around him. Larsa took hold of his hand, assuring him that he'd stick by him regardless of his decision.

_What am I supposed to do? What would Penelo say of she found out I left after she's stuck with me for so long? Maybe she'd understand it if she knew the situation… Yeah… They'll all understand… I'm sure. I have to go with him. I need to know more about him… about this… _

Larsa looked over towards Vaan. The long silence seemed to be answer enough for him. Larsa sighed and began to slowly walk back to the bridge that led into Jahara. Vaan grabbed on to Larsa's small, child-like wrist. The small boy let out a small gasp, blushing slightly at Vaan's gesture. Vaan pulled him closer, resting his head on the boy's shoulder as he hugged him.

"Larsa… where… where would we go to… if I were to go with you…?" Vaan whispered kindly into Larsa's ear.

Larsa was at a loss for words. Never did he imagine that Vaan would be so reckless as to accept so ludicrous a request. But he put himself in Vaan's position. If Vaan felt anything like he did, confused and full of agony towards that which he did not know, he would have done the same. Now, for the hard part. Just _where_ were they supposed to go?

"I… don't know… but I suppose that's mutual between us these days." Larsa said nervously, pulling away from Vaan's hug, still blushing furiously at Vaan attention towards him.

"Don't you feel like just… running away, and leaving everyone and everything behind? You know... to just start over. We could both start fresh, with only each other at our side."

"Well, you're the romantic, aren't you?"

"Really…? No one's ever said that to me."

"Vaan… you know, we can never go back if we do this. All ties to our past will be severed, and we'll have to start our lives over. Are you sure…"

"I'm sure. Besides, I do stuff like this all the time. I know they'll all be mad at first, but I'm sure they'll be ok without me. Right now what's important is us."

Larsa began making his way toward Ozmone Plain. Vaan was a little surprised he was leaving so soon, but followed quickly.

_What am I doing? Am I crazy? I'd never have done this for anyone before. So why for him? Maybe this is the right decision… If Larsa's capable of inspiring me like this, who knows what else he can do?_


	4. Revelations

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 4: Revelations **

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Larsa and Vaan slowly walked towards a small river. They'd made their way westward across the Ozmone Plain, almost reaching Rozarria's borders. They were now far from Jahara… far from their pasts, their friends, and had only the future in their minds.

"Larsa? Why did you come? To Jahara, I mean. You're the Prince of Archadia. You'd think you could have someone else do all your work for you." Vaan asked, not thinking about what he said before he said it.

Larsa was silent. He'd stopped walking, breathing harder as he thought of an answer to give Vaan. He once again turned to look at the peaceful sky. Sighing loudly, he turned around to Vaan. His eyes were full of hope and happiness. When Vaan saw this, he could only think of his brother.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Reks' eyes had that sparkle in them looked when he enlisted towards the end of the war. He was so happy… happy that he could protect me, and happy that I understood his decision to fight for Dalmasca. But why does Larsa look like this now. Is he happy? Is it because I asked him why he came? Maybe I was already supposed to know. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I should have just kept my big mouth shut. _

Larsa's small giggle made Vaan snap back into reality.

"You're interested in my life now, is it? Very well then, I'll tell you all you want to know, as long as you promise to do the same once I'm done." Larsa said, settling down near the water and looking at his reflection in the river. Vaan sat down next to him, wanting to sit close, but afraid to get to near.

"People think it's easy… to live in my family's shadow. My father is the Emperor of one of the most powerful nations in Ivalice. My brother is a military genius and an extremely influential voice in all of the empire's movements and decisions. But what am I? Naught but the lowly brother of Vayne Solidor… and the forgotten son of the emperor. Everyday I wake up, thankful that I am still alive, for my fear of my own brother captivates my days and imprisons me in my own home. Vayne killed my other two siblings. Vaan… I'm afraid… of everything. My father is dying and without him, Vayne would surely dispose of me to ensure his place as the Emperor. I am all that stands in his way, for the senate wishes to use me as their puppet to control the empire from the shadows. I live amidst moral corruption and treachery every day of my life."

The still river began to quiver, as a tear falling from Larsa's eyes created a ripple in the water. Vaan was in awe. He wondered how someone who seemed so strong and confident on the inside could be so normal inside.

_He's just like me after all. Always afraid of tomorrow, thinking I'll find a way but secretly wondering 'what if I don't?' I… I'd never imagined Larsa to be like this. _

Vaan wiped Larsa's tears from his eyes with the utmost care, trying not to startle him. Larsa did gasp, nevertheless, but he quickly calmed down and took a deep breath so as to continue his story. Vaan wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore if it was going to make Larsa act like this.

"Larsa… you don't look good. Maybe you should stop. I don't like it when you're like this." Vaan told him, bringing his hands back from Larsa's face.

"No Vaan… I need you to do listen to this. Besides," Larsa started to say as he sniffled and got a hold of himself. "I'm ok now. I don't know what came over me. It must be the cold." He assured Vaan, trying to regain the strength he usually portrayed.

"When Vayne was made consul of Dalmasca, I was finally able to rest peacefully at night. But something bothered me. I overheard some of the senators speaking of the nethecite that was being studied at the Draklor Laboratory. The only mines I could think of that could produce that nethecite, and export it without anyone the wiser, were the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba. My informants had told me of the Marquis' resistance movements, and everything began making sense. I had to be sure though, so I accompanied Judge Ghis to Bhujerba, on the pretext of investigating the rumors of the Marquis' anti-imperial movements. In reality, I was checking up on my brother. I knew that he was planning to use the nethecite to provoke a war with Rozarria, and I knew I had to stop him. But I didn't know how, and I was scared. That's when I met you, Vaan."

Larsa's gaze shifted from his reflection to Vaan. His face was no longer sad, but had a sight tone of happiness and gratitude to it. Vaan was beginning to understand who Larsa was.

Larsa was silent, and Vaan took this as a sign that it was his turn to unravel the mysteries of his life. He looked at Larsa for a moment, his large brown eyes giving him so much security and warmth he felt like he could say anything.

"I always thought someone like you wouldn't be like this. Hearing you talk like this almost makes him seem normal… kinda like me. It's comforting… I guess. For a while, I felt weird being around royalty and especially that of the empire… but not anymore." He finally let out.

"What did you think I was going to be like, Vaan?" Larsa asked eager to hear his answer.

"When I first saw you… I didn't know what to think. I felt paralyzed when our eyes met. It was like all my dreams had come true at once, and the world meant nothing as long as I kept looking at you. When I learned who you were, I thought you'd be grumpy and mean, kinda like Ashe when we first met. I guess I just thought all royals were conceited. I would have never imagined someone like this… could be you… I thought you would just brush me off like any other commoner, if not worse because I wasn't exactly fond of the empire. But, something changed all that when you came to Jahara. To tell you the truth, I was angry when you seemed to give all your attention to Ashe. I didn't know why, but it was something like… jealousy I think. Everything about you is just so confusing, Larsa. Here I was thinking you to be this stuck up, strong willed, cold hearted royal, when really… you're… me." Vaan said as he began telling his story.

"I'm you?" Larsa asked with an innocent smile on his face.

"Well, yeah. You say you're scared. You never know what tomorrow will bring. I felt that every day after my brother Reks died. I had no family left, and the closest thing I had to a sister, Penelo, seemed to be going up in the world. I wasn't. I couldn't figure out where I was going. I was lost inside myself, afraid of change… afraid of tomorrow. I was pretty reckless, mostly because the fear of getting caught seemed to replace the fears my life brought on me. I guess it seems silly now, how foolish I was. But it was because I wasn't thinking that I met up with Fran and Balthier, and ended up where I am right now. I think that, if I had to do it again, I would, just so I could end up here."

"It seems we don't know where we belong. Maybe fate has brought us here. Maybe we needed to tell this to someone in order to find our own answers… or maybe we need to find our answers together."

The boys were silent. They couldn't stop staring into each others eyes. They didn't need words anymore. All they had to say could be understood simply by gazing at the other.

_What's this feeling? It's the same thing I've felt when he's around before, but at the same time, it's different. Somehow, the fear I had is dwindling. It's still there, but it's not nearly as strong anymore. What has he done to me? I feel so helpless when he looks at me like that. I feel like just running into his arms, but even after realizing that we're so much alike, I still can't understand why._


	5. From Dusk Till Dawn

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 5: From Dusk Till Dawn**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Larsa broke eye contact after what seemed hours of peering into Vaan's soul. He fell backwards; his arms open wide in the grass as he looked up with a smile on.

Vaan was feeling tired, and he too fell back, lying down on the cold grass. They looked at each other one last time, before their eyes closed.

Vaan couldn't sleep. His thoughts were scattered, and incoherent, but the general idea was there.

I wonder if what I'm… we're doing is right…? Are we being selfish in thinking that everyone can get along fine without us?

Vaan opened his eyes. He saw Larsa across from him, curled up tightly and shivering. Almost by instinct, he stood up and went to lie down next to him. With his arms around Larsa, the feelings he'd been having lately grew stronger, permeating from every pore in his being. It was as if an intense happiness overtook him, erasing all doubt he ever had, all fear he'd ever known. A smile so wide it hurt found its way across Vaan's now red face. In this calm, Vaan was able to rest his head down and fall into a light slumber.

Larsa opened his eyes as Vaan fell deeper into his sleep. He was warming up quickly, and his face showed that. It was a little embarrassing for him to have Vaan keep him warm at night, but at the same time, it was oddly comforting. Larsa huddled closer, resting his head on Vaan's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart as he immersed himself in dreams of the future.

Vaan was knocked out of his sleep when Larsa kept tugging at his vest. He was still awake, tightly clasping to Vaan's chest. It seemed like he didn't notice that Vaan was awake, so Vaan decided not to bother him. He tightened his grip on the boy, triggering the feelings of warmth and affection he felt towards him. Larsa let out a small giggle.

Larsa looked up to meet Vaan's gaze.

"You're awake. I thought you'd sleep forever." Vaan whispered in his ear, resting his head on Larsa's shoulder.

"Yes, and apparently, you want to squeeze the life out of me," Larsa said in a sarcastic voice.

"Am I holding you too tight/"

"Why are you holding me at all?"

"You were cold. I couldn't just let you freeze."

Vaan couldn't see, but Larsa was smiling, the happiness complimenting his now deeply red cheeks.

"Thanks, Vaan…"

"Larsa… will you ever let go?"

"Do you want me to let go?"

"No… I wanna stay like this for as long as we can."

"You would shield me from that which would harm me?"

"I would. I'd keep you from the cold, share your happiness and your grief with you…" 

"Why Vaan?"

Larsa had been drawing Vaan up to this point. He wanted a specific answer, and Vaan knew exactly what it was.

_Is this what I think it is? Do I finally understand what Larsa means to me? All this anger, this fury, this embarrassment and happiness… are they all signs of…_

"Larsa… I… "Vaan reluctantly began to say.

Larsa put a finger on Vaan's mouth. He signaled for him not to speak with his head. Dawn was upon them, and Larsa slowly let go of Vaan. He got up slowly, and put his hand out for Vaan to hold on to as he stood up. With the light of dawn glowing elegantly on his face, Larsa made his way towards Rozarria, leaving Vaan behind him. Vaan turned to the slow moving Larsa. He looked back to Vaan, and almost in a whisper, he let out the words:

"I love you too, Vaan."

"_I love you too, Vaan." At least that's what I think he said. Larsa… loves me? Do I love him too? Is that why I get so emotional when I'm around him? And how is it that he knew what I was feeling before I did? I don't understand any of this… but, I like it better that way. _

Vaan looked down at Larsa's eyes. They seemed to be getting closer, and Vaan could feel the warmth radiating of Larsa's skin. He could feel Larsa's arm around him, the familiar feeling of happiness overtaking him. He put his arms around Larsa, and what happened next seemed to come by instinct.

A/N: If you thinking what I think you're thinking, it's not gonna happen. As much I would like to have that happen, I just can't bring myself to write it into the story. I think their relationship is just too cute to defile it with the details of what they do at night, but if you'd like to imagine it on your own, go right ahead. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you with this sad, but true revelation.


	6. Amidst the Shadows

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 6: Amidst the Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Larsa and Vaan became as one, their souls pouring into each other's through the sweet and solemn kiss they shared. All of the emotions holstered in Vaan's heart became clear. He was in love, and for the first time in his life, felt like he belonged somewhere. It seemed like everything else in the world had ended, and all that was left was them, forever in eternity, alone in love. For what seemed hours, their lips never came off each other. There was just too much passion between them for it to stop.

After what seemed hours, the boys let go of each other to gaze into the eyes of their love.

"I never imagined anything like this could ever happen to me…" Vaan said to Larsa with an elegant yet charming smile plastered on his face.

"I did. I knew… from the first time I saw you, I knew what this was." Larsa told him.

A large whirring and rumbling interrupted the bliss of the moment. Vaan and Larsa both looked around questioningly. When Larsa looked up, his face was filled with shock and he let out a frightened gasp, tightly clinging to Vaan.

"It's the Odin! Vaan, we have to get out of here now!" Larsa grabbed Vaan's right hand and began to run downstream, barely stopping to gasp for breath. Vaan's bewilderment was only overpowered by his confusion as to what was going on.

"Larsa, why are we running? What's going on? Slow down!" Vaan yelled ahead to where Larsa was sprinting frantically.

"If the Odin is here, it means someone has ordered my return. No doubt Judge Bergan or Gabranth is onboard. I don't know why, but I'd rather run and think later, unless you want to be captured?"

Vaan shook his head and kept running, not thinking, as suggested by Larsa. He could hear the sound of suits of armor coming from the distance. Larsa dragged him into an opening in a rock formation. Vaan managed to hide himself and Larsa in a crevice between the wall and some boulders. He looked back to see Larsa. His tough exterior had begun to fade, and Vaan could see the frightened child within. Larsa was beginning to shiver and breathe harder from the fear. Vaan wasn't doing too well either. He was beginning to sweat, and his ears felt like they were on fire. But he wasn't scared for himself. His worry lied with Larsa. They had just declared their love, and Vaan wasn't about to lose him.

The clanking of the armor grew closer. Vaan and Larsa eyes met once again. Neither of them saw fear in the other's eyes. They had no reason to be afraid anymore. They had each other, and that gave them the courage to overcome their fears and doubts. Larsa grabbed on to Vaan's waist, resting his head on Vaan's chest. Vaan looked down at him and whispered in his ear, "I love you Larsa, and no matter what happens, I'll be with you."

The clanking seemed to be receding. The boys waited in the shadows, unsure of the safety of the region. Larsa was uncomfortable and tried to move backwards slightly. When he did, the boys felt the ground underneath them sink slightly. Their eyes opened wide, and they tried to make a run for it. Their efforts were to no avail, for the ground beneath them collapsed, and they fell into the darkness.

A/N: Hi! I love ya! If your name is Josie, be sure to tell me how much I need to improve. If not, just review, so I can post up the next chaper! yay!

With all of my love,

Your Pimp Kuja


	7. Recovery and Doubt

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 7: Recovery and Doubt**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Vaan woke up outside, in what seemed to be a never ending valley. His head was throbbing, and he noticed his arm was wrapped in bandages.

_Where am I? It looks like a camp…_

Vaan's thoughts were scattered as he analyzed his surroundings. Everything was blurry in his head. As he stood up to better scout his position, he noticed he was alone.

_Where's Larsa?! All I can remember is us being chased by the Imperial Army. We hid in a cave behind some rocks… and then… that's all I remember. But I was with him. Where could he have gone? Was he captured?_

Vaan struggled to get his negative thoughts out of his head. He didn't know where he was, but he had to find Larsa at all costs. It was his fault he'd been put in that situation. Vaan couldn't live with the guilt if anything happened to the little boy he'd grown to love in such a short time.

He heard footsteps approaching in the grass, and his eyes lit up with desperation and hope. He ran towards the sound, hoping and wishing with all of his being that he'd find who he was looking for.

Larsa was carrying several medicinal herbs he'd found growing nearby. Vaan had injured his arm and was bleeding heavily after they fell from the cave they hid in. It had taken Larsa a while to carry Vaan's unconscious body out and away from the cave full of poisonous animals and hazards. He'd left Vaan out in the middle of the plains across from the caverns. He'd mended Vaan's arm and slightly controlled the bleeding, but couldn't stop it completely, so he went off to look for the plants needed to make a remedy that would close the wound.

He was walking in a light pace, thinking about what had happened. Larsa felt responsible for what had happened to Vaan. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Vaan.

"So… this is how it feels to love… It's not such a bad feeling. I could get used to this." Larsa told himself as he made his way to where he'd left Vaan.

Something seemed to be approaching him from the horizon. It was coming from the direction of the camp.

"What… is that? A chocobo? It's moving too fast to be a person… a normal person anyway. Could it be…?" Larsa said.

His sentence was cut short by something jumping on top of him, causing him to drop everything in his hands. He was pushed to the floor and bombarded with kisses full of affection and love.

It took Larsa a while to realize that the person in top of him was Vaan. When Vaan and Larsa finally stopped, they looked into each other eyes and found a strange serenity in them.

"I thought you'd play sleeping beauty forever, Vaan." Larsa told the boy on top of him.

"I thought something happened to you." Vaan said to the boy beneath him.

"You don't remember what happened?" Larsa asked.

"What do you mean?"

Larsa took a deep breath as he began to tell his story.

"After we fell, we ended up in the Zeritain Caverns. We were close to an exit, and I couldn't leave you in a place that cold and damp, so I took you out into the plains. I met a baanga wayfarer, and he helped me get you this far. He also sold me the medicines that soothed your pain, and told me how to make a remedy for your bleeding. It was he who also informed me of my father's death, and of the tragedy that happened on Mt. Bur-Omisace."

"Your father died, Larsa…?"

"It's nothing too big. He'd been ill for several years now, and it was only a matter of time. I prepared myself for his death long ago, but it was my determination to save you that really has helped me get over it."

Vaan was silent, his face unwavering from Larsa's stare. He did not know what to say to someone like Larsa in a situation like this, so he let his body do the talking. Vaan lowered his head toward Larsa until their lips touched in pure ecstasy.

Larsa threw his arms around Vann, so that he could carry him back over to their camp. The boys laid down next to each other, Larsa resting his head on Vaan's chest, and Vaan wrapping his arm around him.

"Larsa… I'm sorry I got you into this…" Vaan whispered as they looked towards the snow covered peaks in the distance.

"Vaan, there's nothing to be sorry about. I was the one who wanted you to come. It's my fault those Imperial soldiers chased us… my fault you were hurt like this…," Larsa said stoking the bandages placed over Vaan's wound.

Vaan felt something wet run across his abdomen, and he looked down to see Larsa crying. Vaan grasped Larsa tighter, trying to make him feel better.

"Larsa… it's not your fault. If I hadn't come with you, we wouldn't be where we are today. I wouldn't be sitting here with you, and we would have never experienced these feelings we share." Vaan whispered lovingly into Larsa's ear, causing a chill to go down his back.

Larsa looked up at Vaan, teary eyed, but full of happiness.

"I guess you're right… But who can say what lies ahead. What if we can never flee from our pasts? Can you live not knowing what will come next?"

Vaan replied simply, "I like it better that way."


	8. Complications

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 8: Complications**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

It had been a week since they fell through the hole in the cave and ended up in Rozarria. Larsa and Vaan were in an expansive canyon, walking across a shaky bridge, only inches apart from each other; partly due to Larsa's fear of heights. He was holding the railings tightly, trying very hard not to look down as he got closer to the end. Vaan walked casually behind him, keeping a close eye on him to make sure nothing bad happened to the kid. He let out a small giggle, which Larsa heard. He replied with a whimper, and managed to get across the bridge. Vaan soon followed and saw that Larsa's childlike expression was gone, having been replaced with what seemed to be a faint glimmer of anger. Vaan raised his chin to Larsa playfully; Larsa crossed his arms in return, slowly softening his face.

"Were you laughing at me? Because my fear of heights is not something I find funny." Larsa told Vaan in what he thought was a serious tone. Vaan kneeled slightly, so that Larsa could look into his pale blue eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, pulling back Larsa's hair. "It's just... you looked so cute up there. All helpless and stuff…" Vaan told him, the playfulness he usually expressed returning.

"You prefer me to be helpless then?" Larsa asked.

"No… that's not what I meant…"

"So if a monster were to attack, I should run behind you and scream like a child?"

"No… Larsa, you're taking it all wrong." Vaan said to the little boy, who sounded like he was about to explode.

Larsa looked down, his face hidden from Vaan's view. Vaan was beginning to get a bit worried.

_It was such a little thing. I didn't think he'd get mad if I did something like that. I think I really went too far this time. But I apologized… but … oh I don't know! What else am I supposed to do? Grovel? _

Larsa was still looking down, and Vaan was getting desperate. He put his pride aside and decided to do what he thought best. He got to the floor in front of Larsa and began to beg for his forgiveness. They'd been so happy together thus far, and he wasn't about to let something this silly ruin the experience.

"Larsa, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to laugh at your fear of heights, but…"

Vaan's plea was interrupted by a soft, almost silent giggle coming from his lover's hidden face. Vaan looked down at Larsa and saw that he was smiling, about to burst out with the laughter he'd grown to adore, but was now loathing.

"Now you're laughing at me. That wasn't funny, Larsa." Vaan told his companion.

"Yes it was." Larsa replied, lifting his face to show happiness never expressed before by him. Larsa had always held on to his past sorrows in some small way, and to see him completely unwound like he was now was a sight indeed.

Vaan began to laugh, deciding that his gullibility did seem a bit humorous. Larsa turned around, staring at the gate crystal that was a few steps in front of him. Memories of how his journey with Vaan began flashed through his head, producing a large, compelling smile. Vaan walked over to the crystal and looked around it as if trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" Larsa asked Vaan cheerfully.

"Well. You're the one smiling at this thing. I'm just trying to find what you're looking at." Vaan replied in all seriousness.

"I was thinking to how we got here. Did you think I was smiling at the actual crystal?"

"Well no…."

_Boy, what is it with Larsa making me seem so dumb today? And why is he so happy all of a sudden? _

Vaan was pondering what had caused Larsa's drastic change in mood, when he noticed he was alone. He turned around to face the horizon and saw that Larsa had already begun walking again, leaving Vaan none the wiser.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Vaan yelled out. Larsa stopped and looked back. Vaan paused for a moment to catch his breath, and then raised his face to make eye contact with his younger companion.

"Why is it that you're so happy Larsa?" Vaan asked.

Larsa looked up for a moment, then looked back and Vaan and said, "Have you ever wanted something more?"

Vaan was intrigued by Larsa's seemingly strange inquiry. He thought about it for a minute and then said, "Something more… like in life?" 

"Yes. Have you ever wanted to feel more than just happy or sad, of to be more than just your own person? Haven't you ever wanted to feel safe in someone's embrace and courageous in their presence; their sheer memory inspiring faith in yourself to overcome your darkest fears, just to see him again?" 

"You're awfully deep today." Vaan told him.

"It's not my fault. I was educated from the age of two, learning almost every day of my life, so as to maintain the honor and decency of House Solidor. "

Vaan looked lovingly at Larsa, who was still smiling. He didn't answer him immediately, and so the two began to walk again. Another bridge lay ahead, and Larsa began to abruptly slow down as they got closer. Vaan wasn't paying attention, for he was still thinking about how to respond to Larsa's last statement.

Larsa had now come to a complete stop in front of the wooden rope bridge. It was twice as long as the one that had brought them into the canyon. He was looking down at the gorge below, shivering slightly, but trying to hide his fear.

Vaan walked over to his side, resting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"I know what you mean Larsa," Vaan began. Larsa looked over to Vaan, seemingly bewildered.

"After Reks died, everything was so… bleak. I mean, I did find happiness with Migelo and Penelo… but there was always something missing. I always wanted more, you know? To feel someone love me again, or just simply to feel free while being captivated by someone else's grace. It's hard to explain, but I know what you're getting at."

Vaan got in front of Larsa and knelt down, his back to Larsa's face.

"Get on." Vaan said.

"What?" Larsa stuttered shyly.

"I'm gonna carry you, so you don't have to be afraid."

"But… I can't…"

"What's wrong? You do trust me don't you?"

Larsa could no longer refuse Vaan's request. Seemingly conquered, He climbed on to Vaan's back, furiously blushing, and Vaan began to carry him across the bridge. Larsa's body heat was rising from the embarrassment he felt towards Vaan.

"I don't feel that way anymore." Vaan said, breaking the lengthy silence between the two.

"What do you mean?" Larsa asked.

"I don't feel like there's anything missing anymore. I think I found what I was looking for."

The two began to giggle. They reached the end of the bridge, but Vaan didn't stop to put Larsa down though.

"Vaan… we're past the bridge…" Larsa said, still feeling a little embarrassed.

"I know."


	9. A Night In The Shallows

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 9: A Night in the Shallows**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

_I wonder where Larsa went off to. He was just here a minute ago. I hope he didn't wander off too far. These monsters have been getting stronger and stronger lately. I know Larsa's trying, but we're both exhausted. If he went out on his own…_

Vaan got up from his bed of grass and scanned the horizon. It was midnight, so everything was too dark for him to make out any details. What he did know was that Larsa wasn't around. Vaan was beginning to worry.

After the two got out of the large canyon, they entered a savannah filled with extremely powerful werewolves and flying foes. Larsa had become strong enough to handle a few on his own, but they liked to attack in packs, and it would be difficult, if not deadly, for him to fight on his own. What was really eating at him was the fact that Larsa had been injured recently by a Zu. The scratch from its talons had left a deep scar that caused the little one pain. He'd developed a fever and began feeling lightheaded, which was why the two had stopped to repose in the middle of nowhere. Vaan decided to wander around a little to see if he could find Larsa.

_There was a watering hole nearby. Maybe he went there. I told him not to move at all without me. Why is it that he's so hard headed? Maybe I'm rubbing off on him in all the wrong ways. _

Vaan reached the tall grass atop a small hill on the edge of the hole. He saw Larsa's blade and small saber placed in the ground, along with what seemed like several articles of clothing. Vaan began to turn red at the sight of most of his lover's clothes on the floor. He was jerked out of his inappropriate thoughts when he heard splashes coming from nearby.

Vaan parted the grass between him and the water, and was astonished by what he saw.

It was Larsa, in… all of his glory, so to speak. He was taking a bath, gently splashing water on himself, diving into the shallow water occasionally and coming back up with this hair all wet. All of this was enough to leave Vaan with his mouth wide open.

… … … _Um… Oh my god… He's… naked… … um… _

In his state of extreme astonishment, Vaan didn't notice he was making a substantial amount of noise. Larsa was looking directly at him now, his face showing a wide array of emotions, ranging from shock to total embarrassment. Vaan was now red in the face, and could hardly keep his balance. He fell backwards, rolling all the way down the hill and landing face first in the mud.

Vaan didn't move for a few minutes. He was still going over what had just happened in his mind over and over again.

_What… just happened…? Did I just see…? No… I couldn't have… But he was… and his clothes… and the water… with the… naked…_

Vaan finally got the initiative to get up, and saw a shadow approaching him from behind. He turned around to see Larsa standing in front of him with a very serious look on his face. His eyebrow was arched, and his hair was still dripping although the rest of him was dry.

"Vaan…" Larsa began with a tone so incredulous it was frightening.

"Yeah…" Vaan sullenly replied to Larsa, who for some reason seemed to be hovering above him despite their difference in height.

"What were you doing looking at me?"

"I was just…"

"You were just?"

"I was worried. I woke up and you weren't there. And you're hurt! I thought something might have happened to you."

"I see. But then why did you stare like a fool for a full five minutes?"

"I was staring that long?"

"For a second I thought you'd been petrified by a courel or something."

"I…"

"You didn't by chance… _see_ anything did you?"

_Crap… I kinda did see something… But it was just for a second. And Larsa's pretty mad as it is… _

"No! Of course I didn't see anything. What do you take me for?"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not like I wanna see _that_."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean, Vaan?"

"I meant… I don't wanna do anything or see anything until you're ready for something like that. I care too much about you to mess this up."

_Did I just say that last thing out loud? _

Larsa closed his eyes for a moment. He began to show a slight smile as his eyes opened again, his eyes showing their familiar warmth again.

Vaan closed his eyes and put his face down.

"I'm sorry, Larsa," Vaan began to say. "I…" 

His words were interrupted when he felt Larsa's lips press softly against his own. Vaan's eyes opened wide with shock. Larsa put his feet flat on the ground again after standing on his tip toes to kiss Vaan. He walked back in the direction of where the two had made camp.

"Vaan," Larsa turned to say before he left. "Don't forget to get cleaned up before you come back to bed. You're all muddy and I just got cleaned up."

Larsa giggled as he saw Vaan's pale cheeks become flushed with color. He kept walking and was soon lost to Vaan's eyes between all the grasses in the savannah.

Vaan walked back over towards the watering hole and noticed that Larsa had left his swords in the ground. Vaan went to pick up the smaller saber and noticed something tied to its end.

_What's this? It looks like a chain… or maybe a locket…?_

Vaan noticed a heart shaped locket attached to the end of the golden chain. He fiddled with it a little, and managed to get it open. Inside he found something that disturbed him perhaps more than it should have.

_This is Larsa… and… Balthier?!_

A/N: OMG! Larsa and Balthier! What could this mean?! gasp Could it be what I think it is? Maybe…or maybe not. Who knows? I know I don't. Wait, yeah I do! I'm the author! What do you think will happen? Tell me your opinions, in the form of a review.

Your Pimp Kuja


	10. Prelude to a Storm

The Prince and I

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 10: Prelude to a Storm**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

Vaan peered deeply into the picture of his young lover in the arms of the sky pirate.

_Larsa… and Balthier? But how? When? What is this? How could Larsa keep something like this from me? Were they together? Why wouldn't he tell me? Unless… What if he still has feelings for him? And why did Balthier never say anything? Why did he act like he didn't know who Larsa was back in Bhujerba? Maybe it's because Larsa looks different now. In the picture, his hair is much shorter, and his face is a bit bigger. He was really young here, maybe somewhere around 10 or 11. That would make Balthier 17. But how could this be possible. Is Balthier from Archadia? He must be someone very high up to be with Larsa like this… But such a difference in age… and Larsa looks so young… What were they doing together? Were they just friends, or… That's… Larsa could never be a part of something like that… right?_

Vaan had never questioned Larsa's integrity before, but now everything seemed to be in discord once more. A million and one questions spiraled relentlessly in his mind.

_What could this mean? Had Larsa been in love with someone else? And with Balthier of all people? Why? How?! I have to ask Larsa about this. But… lately he's been acting weird. Could it have anything to do with this? _

Vaan picked up Larsa's golden saber out of the ground and held it tight in his hand, his grip fixed just below the hilt. He looked up towards the moon, his grip on the blade ever tightening. Blood began to run down the edge, falling into the water. Vaan was angry, but he couldn't understand why. He had been hurt, and not because of Larsa and Balthier, but because Larsa had kept a detail so important a secret.

_Can't he trust me enough yet to tell me something like this? Why would he keep it to himself? I haven't hidden anything from him. I trust him completely. I... I love him, but… I don't know… I'm not sure if the feeling is mutual anymore._

Vaan stared at Larsa's second blade. It was much sharper than the one he held in his hand. He began thinking estranged thoughts. The anger he felt was clouding his judgment, and he was about to do something rash.

It was raining, and Larsa was lying face up on the grass. He was thinking about his past. Today was the anniversary of the day Balthier left Archades and went on to become a sky pirate. It was the day he'd left Larsa to fend for himself in the world, alone and unloved. He hated Balthier for leaving him with no warning. His hatred grew and grew until he pushed everyone that tried to get close away. Everyone, that is, except Vaan. When he'd first met Vaan, he'd only approached him to see if Balthier remembered who he was. Balthier had obviously forgotten him, and Vaan reminded him so much of his past love. Maybe Larsa had been looking at everything the wrong way. Vaan wasn't Balthier. He was so much more. No one had ever been so caring and understanding as Vaan, and all Larsa could think about was Balthier… He felt guilty.

The rain fell down his face, and woke Larsa from his daze. He decided he would go apologize for the way he'd been behaving lately. It wasn't fair to Vaan, who loved him unconditionally, that he was thinking of someone else. Larsa stood up and walked back over to the watering hole. The rain was getting harder, and lighting sparked across the sky. He could barely make out something on the ground ahead. The lightning flashed once more, and Larsa got a clear view of what it was. The little boy ran as fast as he could to the scene, barely stopping to catch his breath. He slid on the mud and fell in front of what he was running to. It was Vaan, lying unconscious with several wounds along his arms. He'd been attacked by a werewolf, but it didn't look like he'd fought back. Larsa stood over Vaan, trying to heal him with Hi-potions and Curaga spells, but Vaan wouldn't wake up.

"Vaan… wake up! Wake up! Why didn't you fight back?!" Larsa said as he held back the tears. He put his head on Vaan's chest and began to cry, the tears being lost in between the raindrops on his face. "Vaan… wake up… please."

"Balthier…" Vaan weakly said as he came back into consciousness.

"What?" Larsa asked as he raised his head to see Vaan's face. His eyes were fully open, and he lay staring at Larsa emotionlessly.

"Why didn't you tell me about Balthier?" Vaan asked, his voice regaining its strength.

"Vaan what are you talking about? What happened to you?" Larsa said with a surprised expression on his face.

"What happened between you and Balthier?"

"Vaan, just what exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!"

Vaan sat down and held Larsa's locket to his face. Larsa gasped slightly as his eyes widened at the sight of the old gold locket. He started to breathe heavily, seemingly frightened by the object in Vaan's hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it on your saber."

"I don't remember that being on my saber… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Larsa, stop lying to me! Just tell me what this picture means to you!"

"Vaan. We can talk about this later. Right now we have to get you out of the rain."

"Answer me, Larsa! What does this picture of Balthier and you mean?!"

"It's nothing. That's not even Balthier! Why are you being so stupid Vaan?! You're wounded and we don't have time for you to go all 'jealous boyfriend' on me. Now get up and let's go before we get attacked, or catch hypothermia, or… something worse happens!"

"You're lying to me."

"Stop being so selfish and listen to me! We have to dress your wounds before they become infected. Now let's go! I can see the monsters in the distance coming this way."

"If you're not lying, why are you avoiding the subject?!"

"I'm not. I don't have any reason to. And besides, I would never lie to you."

"I can tell when you're lying. You're nostrils flare when you lie."

"Vaan, shut up and let me heal you before we get killed."

In attempt to lift Vaan off the ground Larsa continued to tug at Vaan's arm but Vaan's reluctance would make this a hurdle.

"I'm not moving until you tell me what this thing is."

"I already told you, I don't know what it is!"

"If it didn't mean anything to you, you wouldn't have it with you!" Vaan said, pulling back so hard Larsa fell to the ground beside him.

"It's… nothing Vaan. Right now we have to worry about your injuries. It's raining, too. If we don't get out of here..."

"Forget the monsters and my wounds! Tell me why you kept this a secret? Don't you think I'm trustworthy?"

"Vaan…" Larsa was shivering, and it wasn't because of the cold. He was at a loss for words, staring at the raindrops, confused.

"I… I don't know. I don't know why I kept that thing secret," Larsa said in a disgusted tone, staring at the locket. "I didn't know how you'd react if you knew about him."

"So it does mean something to you. You were lying…" Vaan looked highly disappointed. "It wouldn't have mattered what happened in the past. But…"

"Vaan… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?! Of trusting me? I trust you with my life, but you can't tell me about your past?"

"Vaan, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were obviously thinking of Balthier."

"Vaan, that's enough!" Larsa yelled out at the top of his lungs. "You don't know what happened. You can't judge me if something like that's never happened to you. I'm tired of apologizing to you. I was too scared to tell you okay! You would be too, and I knew you would overreact like this. How could you have expected me to tell you? You scare me when you're like this. I was afraid I would lose you… I was scared to tell you…"

"You're carrying this locket. Why would you have it if it didn't mean anything to you?!"

"I have my reasons Vaan! Weren't you the one that said you wouldn't force me to do anything I wasn't ready to do?"

"That was before I knew about this. If I'd know you were…"

"Were what, Vaan? What do you think I am? What were you about to call me?"

"I…" Vaan began with a dumb expression on his face.

"Is that really what you think of me? You can really call me that… with no guilt… without knowing anything that happened? Well I don't want to hear it. I thought you were different Vaan, but you're just like him. I was a fool to think…" Larsa's voice grew softer as he stood up. The thunder again crashed, revealing the anger that lay on his face. "How could you…" He let out a small whimper, walking slowly into the rain.

"Larsa… Wait! Come back! We're not done." Vaan yelled out into the distance.

"Yes we are Vaan." Larsa said in a voice that was eerily calm for what was going on. "I'm through arguing with you…and I'm through with you."

A/N: WTF just happened? I don't know! Why are you asking me? It's not as if I wrote this story. Oh wait, I did!

With love,

Your Pimp Kuja


	11. Confessions At The Temple Gate

The Prince and I

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 11: Confessions at the Temple Gate**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

_Larsa… I… _

Vaan was thinking about what had just happened. The past five minutes seemed to be a blur…a very painful blur for both him and Larsa. What he considered to be a simple question had become this disaster. Larsa had stormed away, and Vaan was left stupefied, not knowing whether he had been right or wrong anymore. He stood up slowly, the rain weakening. He walked slowly back to camp, and found that Larsa wasn't there. He looked around, and found a note tied to his blade's handle. It was from Larsa.

Vaan… I've gone to the gates of Rozarria at the end of the savannah. I'm going to sneak into Rozarria and go find my friend Al-Cid. If you come to your senses, or if a werewolf knocks the stupid out of your head, I'll be waiting at the temple's entrance.

Vaan stared at the piece of parchment. For the first time in his and Larsa's journey, he was unsure of whether or not to go further. Larsa had just… left without him. But he had reason to. Vaan had been sublimely rood to him regarding a silly piece of jewelry.

"I guess I did overreact…" Vaan whispered quietly.

_I was wrong… I guess I did overreact to that locket. I kept talking about trust… but I couldn't trust Larsa when he said it didn't mean anything. I should have let him tell me when he was ready. I… have to go apologize. _

With these thoughts in mind, Vaan grabbed his belongings and made his way toward the large stone gate in the distance.

He was close enough now to see Larsa pacing in front of the large doors of stone. He was at a loss for words.

_How do I apologize…? What am I supposed to say…?_

"What took you so long, Vaan?" Larsa asked in a melancholy voice.

"I was… thinking about some thing…" Vaan replied. Larsa fell silent, urging him to continue. "I'm sorry Larsa. I overreacted to something very small. If you don't want to tell me what happened, that's okay. It's your business, and I know you'll tell me when you're ready. I'm not going to force anything on you."

Larsa sat down on a large boulder near the entrance to the temple. He looked down at the bluish grass that was dancing in the soft breeze. "He was a very…cruel person, Vaan." Larsa began.

Vaan looked up at him, wondering what he was talking about, but decided to stay quiet and let him finish before asking any questions.

"He was my brother's friend originally, but my brother, being the asshole that he is, quickly tossed him aside like an old rag doll. He came to me, and I decided to be his friend. His father was the head of the Draklor Laboratories, and I was the prince, so it was only natural that we saw each other on a daily basis. He was a flirt, constantly telling me how cute I was, and how he'd one day make an honest man out of me. I thought it was funny…and sweet…and eventually, I began to believe it."

"Are you talking about Bal...?" 

"Don't say his name!" Larsa said angrily as Vaan rudely interrupted his story. "Now, as I was saying, he and I spent a great deal of time together, and eventually, we became… more than mere friends, per say. I didn't understand what I was feeling. I mean, I was only eleven years old…and he…"

Larsa was crying, staring off to the east so as not to look Vaan directly in the eye. Vaan went to comfort him, embracing Larsa in his arms. Larsa held Vaan tightly, quietly sobbing into his chest.

_What did Balthier do to make him like this; to hurt him so?_

As if reading his mind, Larsa quietly answered Vaan's question.


	12. Where No One Knows Our Names

The Prince and I

**The Prince and I**

**Chapter 12: Where No One Knows Our Names**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you see here. Final Fantasy XII is a trademark of Square Enix. All Rights Reserved.

"Balthier raped me" Larsa solemnly whispered, shedding the tears he'd held in since that fateful night.

Vaan was left speechless, frozen inside, not knowing how to react to the incredibly shocking news.

"Larsa… I" Vaan began to say as Larsa clung tighter to him, futilely trying to control his sobbing.

"I was so afraid… to get close to anyone for so long. I didn't know what to do. He was my only friend… and he did that to me… Why Vaan? Why would he do that?" Larsa asked him innocently.

"I don't know Larsa. But I do know I would never do that to you, and I'm sorry for stirring up all these bad memories. It's my fault you feel like this now. Please…"

"No, Vaan. It's not your fault. It's mine. I'm the one that's been afraid to get close to you all this time. I kept comparing you to Balthier, and I didn't realize that…"

Vaan silenced the little Larsa with a soul stealing kiss, instilling unto Larsa all the passion and love he had been feeling for him since they first met in Bhujerba.

"Vaan, Stop it! Stop it! I don't need you releasing your harbored passions at a time when I need to be comforted."

"I thought it would make you feel better." Vaan said innocently.

Larsa shook himself from Vaan's grasp, clenching onto his skull as it spun irrationally. Nothing made sense in his mind anymore. He loved Vaan, but he was terrified at the thought of being with him. He was afraid of what Vaan would think of him after telling him his secret.

"Larsa…" Vaan said as he slowly approached the shook up little boy.

Larsa did not respond. He was in another place, another time… The event flashed before his eyes a million times over…

"Balthier… took me into his chambers that day…" Larsa began in a shaky voice, seeming afraid to tell the horrid tale. "He told me that we were going to play a game. Being the churlish… child that I was… I naïvely believed him, and said nothing as he cast _Silence _on me. And being a Judge, he had the ability to take away my voice. He sat down next to me and began to whisper softly into my ear how much he cared for me and how he would soon take me away from the ominous gazing of the Imperial Senate and my brother. It felt like I was lost in fiction as my perfect dream quickly turned into a nightmare."

Larsa had calmed down substantially as he told the story, pausing now and again as if trying to recollect the details he had shut out of his mind for so long. Vaan sat next to him, sending very visible chills up Larsa's spine. He moved to the side a little, feeling uncomfortable being so close to Vaan while telling this story.

"Balthier ran a trail of kisses down my neck. I tried telling him to stop… that it shouldn't be like this… but I was silenced by his spell… I looked into his eyes, and they were full of lust and darkness, showing nothing of the man I once knew. I tried to struggle, tried to get away, but I was so small… and he was so much stronger than me… He took of my shirt, then my pants, and then he let me go… I squirmed to the back of the bed in fear. The entire room had become dark and cold… all I could see was his face… his eyes were glowing with an eerie red, and all I could think was that it was a horrible dream and I would wake up in Balthier's arms and he would tell me everything was okay. I hid underneath the sheets, with the soft silk caressing my freezing skin… His words were cold now. I heard his clothes hit the floor… then he came closer, and his hands gently moved my hair away from my face. His smile was wicked…"

Larsa was shivering intensely, seemingly freezing in the direct heat of the sun. Vaan was appalled at the grotesque tale he was hearing. He ached to grab Larsa in his arms and never let him go, but this would harm the little boy far more than it would help, and so Vaan held back his desires and patiently waited for Larsa to continue, but he seemed distant, and disoriented in his own words, as if it was causing him not only great emotional distress to tell the story, but also physical pain.

"Larsa, are you okay?"

"Vaan… how could I be okay… after reliving this… horrible, horrible…"

Larsa's voice faded slowly as he stood up and began pacing again. He stopped when he was directly in front of the gates of Rozarria.

"Why are you telling me this if it hurts you so much, Larsa," Vaan asked him sincerely.

"I… want to tell you… about what he did to me. I want you… to know me, before you get to know me any better than you do, and this is a big part of my past. It haunts me every day…"

"What he did to you...?"

"No… the fact that you don't know."

This one comment from little Larsa managed to calm Vaan down enough for him to restrain himself. He sat down and waited patiently for Larsa to continue telling the story he wanted him to know.

"Balthier grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes. I looked back at him with anguish. I was afraid. I had seen what Balthier was capable of doing to get his way before, since he managed to get me out of the direct care of Vayne and into his. I was afraid to test his patience in fear of provoking the worst of him. I prevented all struggle and let his weight collapse onto my frail body. I was entangled in his tryst and all my senses focused on his skin rubbing onto mine. All his lust poured into his further motions. I was like a sheep to the slaughter. The physical pain was enough to make me faint and all was a blur from that point on."

Vaan did not know exactly what to say in response to that.

"I was as guilty to the crime as he was. I didn't even try to stop it, not once. I could have done so much more but I just took it, hands down. I didn't want it but there I was a total fool, almost inviting the situation. Why? Why couldn't I attempt to muster the strength.."

Larsa was suddenly interrupted by Vaan's hand covering his mouth in attempt to quiet the young boy, the other hand embracing him with a hug, pulling him into Vaan's chest.

"Listen, this is not your fault, get that through your head once and for all! How could you blame yourself for something like this, huh? You can blame yourself all you want but that isn't going to change what happened. It is in the past, alright? Understand?"

Larsa was shaken by Vaan's sudden motion but it all felt like it was sinking in. As many times as Larsa tried to convince himself it wasn't his fault all attempts turned negative. But to hear from the one person who has gained his heart after Balthier made all the difference.

"Larsa, I don't want your past to affect your future anymore. You have to move on and leave all those memories behind. It is time to move on with ourselves, together." Vaan said.

"You really think it is that simple? Do you want me to prance about, in love with life when I am forever going to be plagued with that night? How do you expect me to forget that? You have no right to instruct me as to how I have to lead my life now. You have no idea what I went through and never will! I just wish you could understand my pain instead of trying to find a quick fix. It isn't that simple!" Larsa exclaimed.

"Your right, I have no idea what you are going through but that doesn't mean I can't help you get over it. I know you are never going to forget that, and I doubt anyone with that same experience ever has but I am willing to meet you half way and beyond. I have never cared for anyone more than I do you and if this is the way to prove my love for you then okay."

"You love me? How can you love me after knowing ...?" Larsa attempted to get out, but Vaan only tightened his grip on little Larsa.

"The past is in the past. Nothing, not even that story, could change my feelings for you. I am in love with the boy who is sitting in front of me at this very moment. I want all of you, all your scars and all your beauty. There's nothing we can't get through if our love is strong enough, and now that our secrets are exposed, there's nothing tying us to the past. We're free to begin anew, here, where no one knows our name."

"Then… if you still want to… let's start over, together, here forever, where no one knows our names." Larsa said with tears streaming sown his eyes.

"Yeah. Time to start a new story. Just the prince and I."

And with that Vaan and Larsa made their way towards the gates of Rozarria, and towards their new life together, with no more pain, no more secrets, and each other.

"do you remember when we decided to leave everyone and go off on our own to Rosaria


End file.
